Reusable Bags
Plastic Recycling is little understood by the general population for this reason there is lot of misleading information out there about what actually can and cannot be recycled. We are plastic recyclers and this admittedly is a plug for our new product THE BETTER BAG a unique reusable grocery bag. First of all, most municipal recycling programs do not accept any kind of reusable bags for recycling consequently the recycling symbol printed on the tags of most of these bags is essentially meaningless. Reusable bags put into your home recycling will most likely be culled out and thrown away. Secondly, plastics need to be virtually 100% pure to be recycled by ordinary plastic recycling methods. Plastics that are impure are called contaminated or commingled. We've purchased a large number of reusable bags being sold at supermarkets, office supply stores and other retail outlets. Many of them bear a tag that says that they are 100% pure. When we tested most of these bags, we found that the threads or the handles or the bottom stiffeners used in making these bags are often made from a different material than the bag fabric itself. This renders these bags as commingled and in our opinion not recyclable. A famous grocery chain promotes bags that are made from 80% recycled soda bottles, what they don't understand is that the other 20% of the bag is another foreign material and that the mixture of these materials creates a commingled product. Sure, using any reusable bag beats using a one time disposable paper or plastic bag but why use a bag that will eventually end up as solid waste when you can use a bag that can be recycled over and over again? THE BETTER BAG is a triple play. It's made with recycled material. It's incredibly sturdy and it's the only reusable bag that's guaranteed recyclable. We can offer this guaranty because we recycle it! Please visit our website: http://WWW.THEBETTERBAG.COM to learn more. Csiplastics 15:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ---- One reusable bag can save 6 disposable bags 6 bags could save 129/5,000 gallons of oil, a 9/70 year old tree 18,612 BTUs of energy, 279/500 pounds of paper, 1,773/24,500 pounds of plastic, enough oil to run the average car for 387/1,000 miles or circle the globe almost 3,612/125 times, a 774 cubic meter lake from being polluted, a 1/7,875 acre forest each year, 777/425 pounds of wood each year, 387/20 pounds of green house gases, 129/1,250 acres of soil from being polluted, 63/125 pounds of air pollution per year, 68,628/3,125 square feet of habitat potential, 33/250 pounds of fossil fuels, 33/475 pounds of , over $3.87, gain almost 273/125 pounds of per year (1,773/24,500 pounds of plastic could save 10,638/6,125 gallons of , 65,601/245,000,000 cubic yards of landfill space almost 1,773/24,500 pounds of black gold, 58,651/24,500,000 kWh of energy, 242,901/9,800,000 gallons of oil, 1,773/306,250 gallons of petroleum, enough energy to heat over 37,233/980,000,000 homes, (1,773-3,546)/49,000 gallons of gasoline, a 728,703/980 cubic meter lake from being polluted, 3,418/9,455,705 tons of solid waste, enough oil to run the average car for 728,703/1,960,000 miles or circle the globe almost 242,901/8,750 times) (279/500 pounds of paper could save 4,743/1,000,000 trees, 1,953/1,000 gallons of water, 837/1,000,000 cubic yards of landfill space, 5,859/250,000 gallons of oil, and 11,439/10,000 kwh of energy, 1,953/20,000 pounds of limestone, enough energy to power the average home for 279/2,000,000 years, a city the size of Pittsburg for 1/167,555,439 years, 163,773/2,000,000,000 tons of air pollution, enough oil to run the average car for 17,577/50,000 miles or circle the globe almost 82,026/3,125 times, 10,323/20,000,000 tons of wood, a tree that is 186/12,625 inches in diameter, a 17,577/25 cubic meter lake from being polluted, 8,830/2,237,229 kilograms of coal, almost 45¢ and gain 3,069/100,000 tons of sludge, and almost 6,614/10,726,739 tons of oxygen per year (Over 4,743/1,000,000 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 1,581/320,000 places and absorb almost 1,920/527 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, and enough energy to power over 6,835/8,137,813 cars for a year) (10,323/20,000,000 tons of wood could save 92,907/10 BTUs of heat energy, over 7,849/77,632,413 tons of co2 a year)) (Over 21/2,500 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 7/800 Places, And absorb almost 35/2 Pounds of over the course of their lives, 875/687 gallons of oil, 35/10,728 pounds of a year, and enough energy to power over 119/80,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 4,375/229 miles.) (777/425 pounds of wood could save 279,720/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power a 6,993/1,430,000 bedroom house for an entire year) ---- 2 reusable bags instead of 4 disposable bags can save 200 disposable bags 200 bags would save 43/50 gallons of oil, 620,400 BTUs of energy, 591/245 pounds of plastic, over 57,387/8,500,000 tons of co2 a year, a 30/7 year old tree, 93/5 pounds of paper, enough oil to run the average car for 129/10 miles or circle the globe almost 4,816/5 times, a 25,800 cubic meter lake from being polluted, a 7/6,250,000 square kilometer or 14/50,625 acre forest each year, enough energy to power a 1,551/8,500 bedroom house for an entire year, over 57,387/50,000,000 cars for a year, 57,387/8,500 power strips, 1,036/17 pounds of wood each year, 645 pounds of green house gases, 86/25 acres of soil from being polluted, 84/5 pounds of air pollution per year, 91,504/125 square feet of natural habitat potential, 22/5 pounds and/or 4,371/533 gallons of fossil fuels, over $129.00, gain almost 364/5 pounds of oxygen per year (93/5 pounds of paper could save 651/10 gallons of , 279/10,000 cubic yards of landfill space, a 1,581/2,500,000,000 square kilometer or 527/3,375,000 acre forest, 1,953/2,500 gallons of oil, 7,533/200,000 tons of solid waste, 651/200 pounds of limestone, 3,813/100 kwh of energy, enough energy to power the average home for 93/200,000 years, 54,591/20,000,000 tons of air pollution, 3,813/3,500 metric tons of toxic lead, enough oil to run the average car for 5,859/500 miles or circle the globe almost 109,368/125 times, 3,441/200,000 tons of wood, a tree that is 248/101 inches in diameter, a 23,436 cubic meter lake from being polluted, 883/6,711,687 metric tons of coal, almost $15.00, and gain 1,023/250 pounds of sludge, and almost 20,553/1,000,000 tons of oxygen per year (Over 1,581/10,000 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 527/3,200 places, absorb almost 527/3,200 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, 65,875/2,748 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 8,959/320,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 329,375/916 miles) (3,441/200,000 tons of wood could save 309,690 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power one home for 1,147/400,000 years)) (Over 7/25 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 7/24 Places, And absorb almost 1,750/3 Pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, 87,500/2,061 gallons of oil, 875/8,046 pounds of mercury a year, and enough energy to power over 119/2,400 Cars for a year, one car to travel 437,500/687 miles.) (591/245 pounds of plastic could save 14,184/245 gallons of water, 21,867/2,450,000 cubic yards of landfill space almost 591/245 pounds of black gold, 1,706,217/245,000 kWh of energy, 80,967/98,000 gallons of oil, 1,182/6,125 gallons of petroleum, enough energy to heat over 12,411/9,800,000 homes, a CFL for 4,887/13,219,813 years,(591-1,182)/490 gallons of gasoline, enough oil to run the average car for 242,901/19,600 miles or circle the globe almost 161,934/175 times, 330,477,551/50 gallons of fresh water from being polluted) (1,036/17 pounds of wood could save 9,324,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, enough energy to power 13,986/1,615 homes for a year, a 2,331/14,450 bedroom house for an entire year) See also *Bag recycling *How to recycle old plastic bags